slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariana Grande
Ariana Grande Biography Ariana Grande-Butera[1][2] (born June 26, 1993),[3][4] known professionally as Ariana Grande, is an American actress and singer-songwriter. She grew up in Boca Raton, Florida where she attended North Broward Preparatory School. Grande made her acting debut in 2008, playing the role of Charlotte in 13 on Broadway. From 2010 to 2013, she played Cat Valentine on the Nickelodeon sitcom Victorious and later reprised the role on the spinoff Sam & Cat. She plays the nervous, naive and desperate fictional version of herself. Shine Brighter Ariana is briefly seen as she is seen recording Baby I, making Sarah jealous. Heartbroken In Heartbroken, Ariana heads to Brewster High after she heard her daughter laughing at a video, which was Sarah rendition of her music video, Problem. Ariana remembers how mediocre her first video was, so she asks Sarah and Ryan to help recreate the video for a new generation and as a way to both redeem themselves. Later she is seen flirting with Lyle and Natalie gets jealous and threatens Ariana that she will have her lawyers ruin her reputation if she stays away from him and she runs in the bathroom in tears, having Sarah and Ryan comfort her. Later In Sarah's loft, Ariana reveals that she wanted to become the best singer she can be and have everyone take her more seriously and they help her. Back in Brewster High, Natalie confronts Ariana and Ariana bitch slaps Natalie and tells her off and then her, Sarah and Ryan get into a group hug. On My Way The episode begins with the song Problem sing by Ariana and also a montage with all the character. After the performing Derek criticizes her about the choice that she made at that song, she insist saying that is her sign, but agree with him after all. When her mother, Charlotte, is introduced having a disagreement with Derek. Sarah turn up in Ariana ’s rehearsal. She and Sarah are having lunch when Ariana asking the reason for Sarah has been date Derek, she explains. Sarah also says to her take an advice that Derek give to her. During the rehearsal Ariana is singing another version of I Got Love and she does not seem have enjoy it. Minutes before the her concert she is readying to get in the stage when she mother advising her how do her own thing, when Ariana be irritate with her mother interference so she took her mother down. Charlotte criticize the dress, thing that was Derek idea, but she reveal that was hers. She perform I Have Nothing , making James and Jake proud of themselves, after the performance she bring the both onstage. Relationships Lyle West (crush, ended) Ariana develops a simple crush on Lyle and she eventually realizes that he was taken and she runs off. Songs Solos Season Three: Song wwwmn.png|Baby I (Shine Brighter) |link=Baby I Song wwwm.png|Problem (On My Way)|link=Problem Song www.jpg|I Have Nothing (On My Way)|link=I Have Nothing Category:Actor